Wait
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Written for arashiwolfprincess. Happy Birthday! *confetti, strippers and stuff*! Destiel NSFW story. Castiel arrives to the bunker four hours late after Dean had been calling him. Dean doesn't like being made to wait. The two of them end up discovering something more is hidden behind their secret affair that changes everything for them. Oneshot! During Season


**Happy *belated* birthday to a fellow Supernatural nerd and Destiel fan arashiwolfprincess! *golf claps* A friend of yours, vampygurl402, informed me it was your birthday coming up (psst, she told me forever ago and I'm JUST finishing this don't punch my face) and asked if I could write you a oneshot. There be smuttymess and a little fluffyness and a shitton of teasing, so I hope you enjoy. If not, blame her cuz she told me to do it!**

**Happy birthday again, fellow nerd. May you live to see many more nerdy years. Be kind to others and remember- a random act of kindness goes a long way. (so do I get points from Random Acts for throwing that in? I spread love, man!)**

**Enough of my bullshit. On with the show**

* * *

Dean sat anxiously on the bed. He should have been home by now. Castiel always answered when he called.

"Damnit, Cas," he mumbled and dialed the angel's number again. He got the same message as before that the customer he was calling was not available. Not available my ass, bitch, he thought to himself.

"You better not be dead, you asshole," he growled and hopped up to go downstairs to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table.

"Heard from Cas?" he said, not looking up from his paper. Dean grumbled a no and ripped open the fridge. He wasn't sure if it was the Mark making him more furious than usual that Castiel didn't answer his call or the fact that he and Castiel were sneaking around behind Sam's back. It started very quickly one night after Castiel became an angel again. Dean met up with him at his hotel and one thing led to another and they were full on grinding on the bed. They didn't talk about it for a while until the need for each other's company grew to be too much. Castiel had since made the bunker his home in between leading his rebel army of angels and now, with much easier access to one another, they were in a constant state of sexual frustration.

The door to the bunker swung open and Castiel came through it, shouldering a bag with his trench coat- that goddamned trench coat, Dean mentally groaned- over his arm.

"Hey, Cas, where you been?" Sam called up to him.

"Hannah kept me back to discuss Metatron's last known location. He seems to just disappear without a trace-" he stopped, looking up and seeing Dean glaring at him.

"I've been calling you all day, Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel furrowed his brow. "I left my phone charger...are you angry?"

"Damn right I am!" Dean shouted. Sam glanced back and forth between them.

"Um...I'm gonna go down to the bar. You two...just don't kill each other, ok?" Sam gathered his laptop and headed up the stairs. When the door shut behind him, Dean stepped forward and gripped Castiel's neck, pulling him in for a hard, fiery kiss. Castiel made a surprised noise, but kissed back. Dean dominated the kiss by pulling Castiel close and sliding his tongue past Castiel's lips.

"Going fucking crazy," Dean grumbled between kisses.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, you were worried about me?"

"Shut up," Dean lifted Castiel into his arms and set him on the table, tugging at the suit jacket he wore.

"That's why you're mad? Because I made you worry? Dean Winchester worried about his angel?"

Dean threw Castiel's jacket to the side and pulled the buttons on his white collared shirt apart, causing them to fly and skitter across the floor. Dean sank his teeth into a soft spot on Castiel's neck, making the angel moan deep in his chest.

"Say that again," Dean mumbled against his neck.

"What?" Castiel panted, raking his nails up Dean's back.

"Say you're my angel," he replied and reached down to unbutton Castiel's slacks. Castiel chuckled deeply and leaned back on his arms.

"I'm your angel," a small smirk crossed his face. He loved seeing Dean so possessive. It was one of the things he loved- liked- about Dean. When he got something, he held on to it fiercely.

"Damn right, you are," Dean pulled Castiel's hips to his and pushed him back against the table, making him let out a huff of air. Dean yanked his shirt off over his head and leaned down to take Castiel's mouth again. The angel ran his hands up Dean's back and through his short brown hair, scratching just behind the ear where he knew the hunter loved.

"You're trying to butter me up, aren't you?" Dean broke the kiss and ran his hand down Castiel's side, gripping his thigh and squeezing. "Trying to make me forget I'm mad at you."

"It depends on whether or not it's working," Castiel shivered and tried to roll his hips up against Dean, but the hunter had him pinned to the table.

"You could have been dead and I would never have known," Dean pulled Castiel's hands from his back and slammed them back against the table next to Castiel's head, pinning him fully. Castiel let out a soft groan. God, he loved this.

"Then where would I be? No more angel to fuck into the mattress," Dean leaned down to his ear and bit at the lobe. Castiel's cock throbbed against the inside of his slacks and he desperately wanted them off.

"Dean," he groaned and tried to roll his hips again, but Dean chuckled.

"No, sir, not yet. I waited 4 hours for you to come home...you got 4 hours of sexy, hot agony to endure," Dean released Castiel's hands and slid down his body, mouth breathing heat against the bulge in his slacks. "And I am going to make sure you are aching for it the entire 4 hours."

He stood up, grabbed his shirt and walked across the room to the kitchen. "Stay."

Castiel's body shivered at the simple command, but he was internally screaming. Damn Dean and his mind games. He heard Dean talking to Sam on the phone...he was sending him to Illinois to check into a rash of murders. Castiel rolled his eyes. There were no murders.

Dean returned with a bottle of water and a smirk on his face.

"I just bought us a whole night, Cas...I hope you're ready."

The first hour wasn't horrible. Dean didn't put his shirt back on and walked around sipping his damn bottle of water like a porn star. Castiel tried to concentrate on other things like the algorithms Hannah and he had worked out to try and track Metatron, but each time he thought he was not thinking about it, Dean would walk by him and do something- run his fingers through his hair, ask him what he was doing while running his hand down his chest, sometimes being so bold as to sit next to him with a magazine and run his hand up Castiel's thigh. Castiel's erection hadn't wavered.

The second hour was a little worse. Castiel abandoned his algorithms for the television. He sat back on the couch and started watching some random house hunting show while Dean walked over to the door frame of the kitchen...where Sam had put his pull up bar. Castiel decided Sam may have to die for putting that thing right in eye line of the television. Dean had changed into workout pants and walked over to the thing with earbuds sticking out of his ears. He was humming some classic rock song Castiel thought he recognized and stretching. Dean's back muscles rippled as he moved this way and that, stretching his arms and body out. Castiel couldn't really tell you which beach house the snooty couple on the television bought, because he was far too busy trying not to groan as Dean began doing pull ups at an amazing pace. As sweat started to drip down Dean's back, it started to bead on Castiel's forehead.

Hour three was just plain wrong. Castiel thought taking a bath would help. How dumb that was. Dean walked in, sweaty and red faced from exercising.

"Oh...I was gonna take a shower," Dean gave a small smirk. Castiel shifted in the bath.

"I left hot water," he mumbled and tried to keep his eyes from following a bead of sweat running from Dean's collar bone to his nipple. Castiel just wanted to lap at it.

"Cool," Dean winked and went over to turn on the shower. Castiel looked away quickly, yelling at his erection to please stop throbbing because, really, I get it, he's hot, but straight in front of him, something he had failed to notice ever before, was a full-sized mirror. Dean slid down his workout pants slowly, kicking them off his feet and toward the hamper. Castiel stared at the curve of Dean's ass in his short boxer briefs before those were gone, too. Steam was starting to fill the room and Castiel was both thankful and disappointed that it covered the gorgeous view he had of the hunter's body. Dean stepped into the shower and Castiel reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, just to relieve a little pressure. He let out a soft sound.

"I heard that," Dean said from the shower.

"This is torture, Dean," Castiel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Man, I'm tense," Dean ignored him, his outline in the glass shower door stretching his arms up to stretch out his back. Castiel could see his muted form through the full sized mirror. "God, this shower feels so good..."

Castiel slid his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. The tease, the thought.

"Mmm," he heard Dean let out a relaxed groan. "So warm..."

"This is going too far," Castiel pulled the plug on the tub and hopped out. He heard a sexy chuckle from the shower.

"Three down, Cas...you're a trooper. I would have fucked me into the wall by now."

"Don't think I'm not considering it, Dean," he growled as he grabbed a towel and stalked out of the bathroom to his own room, leaning back against the door and taking some steadying breaths. He could see it...he could go in there, slam Dean against the wall and take him right there. The man wouldn't truly object, but something about the denial Castiel was getting from Dean...it made him want to wait. Castiel steadied himself and moved to get dressed, reaching into his drawer for a pair of underwear.

"I love watching you bend over, angel," Dean's teasing voice made Castiel jump. The man stood against the door frame, naked and wet, steam rolling off him from a fresh shower and Castiel's mind went blank.

"You know what else is great?" he asked, approaching him and tracing his fingertips down Castiel's lithe, tan torso to his hipbone. "That sound you make when I first push my cock into you...you stop breathing for just a second," he slid his hand up toward Castiel's throat, where he pulse was racing, "then make this...growling sound...Fuck, it's so sexy."

Dean's lips were inches from his now and Castiel was practically panting. Why couldn't he make his brain work? Move forward, idiot, just take him!

Dean gave him a half-cocked grin and backed away, turning to saunter out of the room. Castiel's body went lax and a small sound of desperation escaped his vocal cords.

As hour four finally came to an end, Castiel had been teased to the point where he thought his nerves were going to explode at their synapses. Dean sat on the couch, beer in hand with one leg crossed over the other, looking so damn at ease with himself that Castiel almost wanted to go rip the pleased little smirk off his face. He sat on the chair to the side of Dean, knee bouncing and thoughts trying to think of anything but what was to come so that some relief would come to him, but as the minutes winded down, the worse it got.

Dean looked down at his watch then back up to Castiel.

"Well...I'm surprised at you."

"Damnit, Dean," Castiel cursed. Dean let out a laugh and put down his beer. He stood up from the chair and held out his arms.

"Well...show me what I missed, angel."

Castiel didn't waste time. He stood up and gripped Dean by the neck and crashed their lips together. Even Dean, who played 'put together' the whole time, couldn't hold back a satisfied groan as Castiel ran his hand down Dean's back to pull their hips together.

"I want you to fuck me," Castiel breathed against his lips. "I want to suck your cock then I want you to fuck me so hard, Dean-"

"I love it when you talk so dirty," Dean lifted Castiel into his arms and moved them carefully back toward Dean's bedroom. Dean used Castiel's body to shut the door and slammed his wrists back against the wood.

"Keep talkin', baby," Dean growled in his ear. "What do you want?"

"Hold me down and fuck me," he stuttered as Dean's hips began to move against his. Castiel cursed the creator of jeans- they were too thick. "Dean, please-"

Dean turned them around and threw Castiel back on the bed before ripping his shirt off over his head. "Come here," he beckoned with his finger and stood up on his knees on the mattress. Castiel crawled over and Dean pulled him up for a kiss as he worked his shirt off and started unbuttoning Castiel's jeans. The feeling of a release of pressure from his cock was nice, but Dean ardently avoided actually touching it.

"You said what you wanted. I think you waited long enough," he smirked. Castiel returned it and reached down to unbutton Dean's pants and pull them down just enough to free his cock. Castiel would never understand what his fascination was with Dean's dick- just Dean's, he had discovered in a night of curiosity and free time with the Internet. He stroked him slowly for a moment, inwardly melting when Dean's eyes rolled back and his lips parted in a sigh of pleasure. Castiel leaned down and simply took in Dean's natural scent before lapping his tongue out under the head.

"You tease," Dean slid his fingers through Castiel's dark hair and tugged lightly.

"You like it," Castiel smiled up at him before finally taking him in. It had taken him a while to figure out exactly what Dean did and didn't like. Sometimes he would try one thing he liked every time they did this, but tonight was about driving Dean crazy. For instance, gently dragging his bottom teeth against the bottom of the head or pressing his thumb just to the back of Dean's balls as he increased his suction. Dean's grip on his hair tightened and he loved it more than he should.

"F-fuck, Cas, you're learning fast," he panted and pulled himself out of Castiel's mouth with a pop. Hands still gripping his hair, Dean took the angel in- eyes shining, lips red and full, a small proud smirk on his face.

"Turn around," Dean commanded and Castiel couldn't argue with such a direct order. He lay flat on his stomach and rested his arms under his head, body tight with pent up energy. Dean hovered over him, lips barely ghosting the back of his neck, down his spine and stopping at the top of his jeans. Already unbuttoned, Dean reached down and pulled them slowly off. Hot breath on his ass made him squirm a little, but it was so good.

"God, your ass," Dean said against his left cheek before kissing it, then nipping at it with his teeth. Castiel jumped at the strange gesture, but the sting felt wonderful. Dean pulled his jeans the rest of the way off then tossed them to the floor, moving to hover over him again. The scratch of Dean's half-lowerd jeans against his ass made Castiel buck his hips backward, looking for something, anything, that would speed this along.

"You still want me to fuck you? "

"Dean, yes, please," Castiel was practically rubbing his ass against Dean's lap like a damn cat in heat. He felt a twinge of embarrassment, but he was done with the toying.

"You are desperate, aren't you?" Dean chuckled and grinded his hips down, meeting Castiel's ass half way. "It's only fair I made you wait, though...you made me wait."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm so fucking sorry," he rambled on, his head dizzy as the friction from the mattress and Dean whispering in his were becoming borderline unbearable.

Dean reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed a bottle from the drawer. Castiel must have zoned out because the next thing he knows, a cool, slick finger is entering him. He let out a moan and pressed back against it.

"If you're riding my hand already, you are gonna be so wrecked," he smiled as he slowly fingered Castiel.

"Dean, just do it," Castiel moaned.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cas," he said seriously. That was another thing Castiel loved- liked, not loved, damnit- about Dean. Dean was always just a little bit careful. Just enough to make sure Castiel enjoyed it.

Dean added a second finger and spread him open a little more. Castiel enjoyed the slow burn and cursed aloud when Dean's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Dean, I'm ready, please," he reached back and squeezed Dean's hip. Dean leaned down and kissed his shoulder before pulling his fingers out and taking a moment to kick off his jeans and pour lube on his cock. Castiel heard a beautiful hiss when Dean spread it over himself. He dared not look back- watching Dean pleasure himself was one of his many weaknesses. The pressure of Dean's cock pressing into him sent a jolt down his spine and he raised himself up a little. Dean gripped his hip and pressed all the way in, stopping for a moment as his breathing became heavy.

"You're always so tight," Dean said through gritted teeth and squeezed Castiel's thin hip. Castiel rolled his hips, moving Dean inside him and groaning into the pillow.

Dean's resolve finally broke and he gripped Castiel's shoulder and started thrusting. Every other stroke, Castiel made note, hit his prostate dead on.

"This what you wanted, baby?" Dean picked up his pace, moving from steady to pounding.

"Fuck," Castiel gripped the sheet and met every thrust with his own. Dean's knees gave out and he pressed his weight into Castiel, pinning him to the bed and reaching down to grip his wrists. Every shot to his prostate sent an electricity through Castiel that was sending him way too close to the edge.

"Dean, I'm-"

"Go, baby, me too," Dean's voice had become thin and hoarse. Castiel felt his body release like a string pulled to tight that finally snapped. He came hard, toes numbing and throat going raw from the groan he let out from the relief of it. Dean thrusted a handful of times before his hips shuddered and he came deep inside him, slowly stroking himself through it until he couldn't anymore. He tried to take a little weight off Cas by shifting off to the side, his shaking leg thrown over Castiel's own. After a moment, they looked up to meet each other's glassy gaze.

"Wow," Dean said dreamily.

"Maybe I should show up home late more often," Castiel gave a weak smile and Dean reached down to smack him on the ass.

"I was really worried about you, you know. For a while I thought you had found Metatron...maybe he had hurt you."

Castiel rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh, but Dean's eyes were serious and sincere.

"I don't know what I would have done," Dean confessed, looking as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Castiel furrowed his brow. "You've been without me before and did fine, Dean."

"Yeah...that was before all this happened," he indicated their current state. "Now...I guess I couldn't really see myself going on without you around, that's all." Dean seemed to be avoiding saying something.

"I don't understand, Dean."

"I mean that I love you, ok? I love having you around, I love having sex with you...I just love everything about you."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "You...love me?"

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah...I do."

"Like you would a girl?"

Dean shook his head. "It's not about whether or not you were a girl or a guy. I just love you."

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you, too, Dean."

Dean smiled and moved them to where they were facing each other before he cupped Castiel's neck and kissed him more gently than he could ever remember doing so. Castiel sighed and allowed Dean to link their fingers together.

"Can I make a confession, Dean?" Castiel asked as they broke apart.

"Maybe. What is it?"

Castiel looked a little flustered. "Well...I think I have had...feelings for you since Hell. Pulling your soul from the Pit and holding it in my hand was like seeing all of you- your thoughts and memories and everything that made you you. I had to piece it back together again after what happened to you down there and I felt like I knew you before I ever even saw you on Earth. I loved putting you back together again. I loved seeing what made you happy and sad and all your fears because when I saw you again on Earth as a new, whole person...I knew I was the only one who knew everything. Does that sound strange?"

Dean was taking it all in, listening to everything he said and feeling just a little bit overwhelmed.

"No one has ever really cared," Dean said. "But you do? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that even before you were human again, I loved you right down to your very soul. It was frightening to think of especially being an angel and never having felt such things before...since then, I have worked out what that means and it's actually quite beautiful."

Dean ran a free hand up through the back of Castiel's hair and looked into his icy blue eyes so full of relief that Dean did indeed feel the same way. "It is...you are, too."

Out of Castiel's peripheral vision, the Mark stood out against Dean's skin. Dean saw him staring.

"I won't give into it, you know."

Castiel, now the one to worry, said, "Even if you do, I'll find a way to bring you back. I've put you back together before, remember?"

Dean let out a soft laugh, this one sounding a little choked like may have been trying to keep it together. "Ok."

The sound of a opening downstairs startled them and Dean finally noticed the sun had come up.

"Wow, time flew by," he chuckled and kissed Castiel one last time. "We should probably go listen to Sam bitch about the phony case I sent him on."

"Are you going to tell Sam about this?" Castiel asked as he sat up with Dean.

Dean thought, then said, "In time. For now, it's just us. I wanna keep it that way for a while."

Castiel gave a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that, too."


End file.
